


Holiday

by Scarletbat



Series: Academy Days that I won't let fade away [4]
Category: Doctor Who & Related Fandoms
Genre: I'm sorry if it sucks, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-26
Updated: 2016-12-26
Packaged: 2018-09-12 11:35:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9069892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarletbat/pseuds/Scarletbat





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DoctorDalek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorDalek/gifts).



Theta hated the holidays.

Sure, he enjoyed seeing his family and singing out of key Koschei's Self made tradition of shagging him under the borwayka tree on his family's estate.

 

Ah Koschei’s family the reason for him hating the holidays.

He cared for Koschei but his family in Theta’s eyes they were Arrogant, rude,  and downright annoying they often judged Theta’s family based on their social standing which disgusted Theta so what if their social standing was different it was just a title something that Theta would never want or need to Understand it was why he made Koschei swear not to tell of their bond.

 

“Theta do please try to smile my family will not bite only I do.” Koschei chuckled and Theta jabbed him in the side.

 

“Koschei we've talked about this no indecent manners in front of your parents.” Theta hissed as he felt Koschei rub his inner thigh gently (as Koschei could be).

 

“What about exposure cause I'd love to see you spread eagle on my table.” Koschei chuckled and Theta blushed until his father tapped on his shoulder.

 

“Do please act cultured son you're a blushing embarrassment right now.” his father hissed and Theta scooted away from Koschei which visibly irritated him.

 

“Now now Theta you know better than to move away from me,” Koschei grabbed Theta’s arm and forced him back into the spot where he previously sat causing his father to look at him pointedly.

 

“And of course my wife and son Luceilia and my pride and joy Koschei.” Koschei didn't buy it pride and joy? He was seen as an embarrassment in his father's eyes but  he still stood as everyone clapped Theta among them.

 

“Yes yes my love and to our guest who so graciously came tonight also Theta Sigma will you stand please?” Luceillia asked and Theta stood from his seat nervous as all eyes landed on him.

 

“I thank you for being my son's closest friend he talks about you non stop he's grown out of his erm….moods thanks to you.” with that everyone rose their glass and a toast was made.

 

“Now do you believe me?” Koschei asked amused and Theta rolled his eyes.

 

“Your mother seems nice but your father he's quite… the character.” Theta gulped and Koschei laughed at his friend.

 

“Yes my father…..Theta I need to tell you something.” Koschei said leading Theta away from the table and upstairs.

 

“Now you're going to slap me for this but we have a problem?” It must be bad Koschei was never nervous just flirty, straightforward, devilish, horny, Rude, pretentious, and a whole list  that Theta didn't have time to name.

 

“Koschei what's wrong?” Theta asked and Koschei sighed.

 

“My father has decided to make some form of agreement for me to court the Greysoloden Daughter Equia,” Theta froze Koschei and some harlot this would not stand.

 

“You're not going to do it are you?” Theta asked it was wishful thinking but he had hope.

 

Theta I don't have a choice if I do not my father will despise me.” Koschei said trying to reason with Theta but he didn't want to hear it.

 

“I gave up Delon the one who wasn't afraid to be seen with me outside the academy, the one who treated me like a being instead of a toy for him to mold in his image. He wasn't afraid to admit he loves me he still says it, but when I tell you I love you I get grunts or am ignored after I've given myself to you like some whore….Theta felt his 2 hearts clench. “Stay away from me Koschei forever.”

 

Theta wanted to cry but he wouldn't give Koschei the satisfaction of watching him break apart as he walked away.

 

Theta found himself being dragged back into the room as a warm mouth made it's way to his neck sucking on the delicate skin as Theta flushed.

 

“S-s-stop Koschei I want nothing to do with you.” Theta stuttered out as Koschei’s hand began roam making it's way down further and further.

 

“Theta I will not let you leave me you're mine and no one will take what is mine.” Koschei said hoarsely and Theta felt his robe drop.

 

Suddenly,  everything got out of control Koschei began to suck dark marks into Theta’s pale skin licking at them gently causing Theta to let out an involuntary moan.

 

“Stop it.”

 

“Never.”

 

Theta didn't know what it was anger or just nerve but he forcefully pushed Koschei away and sank to his knees.

 

‘ _You'll never change and I know you can hear me Koschei.’_ He did after all the bond was still there.

 

“Wait the bond.” Koschei whispered to himself and an idea came to mind.

 

‘ _Theta? Theta please I do….. Love you and I'll prove it!”_ Koschei said and Theta looked up at him with tear filled eyes.

 

‘ _What in bloody hell are you on about?’_

Theta asked and Koschei smiled innocently, a rare occurrence in Theta’s eyes and suddenly memory after memory flooded his mind.

 

_The first was the first day of the academy._

 

_“I still don't see why I have to be around these imbecilic fools!” a seven year old Koschei said and maid Klariana smiled._

 

_“Little master I'm sorry you don't see it the way I do but this is a chance for you to expand your knowledge and besides, Theta will be there.” at the mention of the blond haired boy Koschei whipped his head around._

 

_Theta Sigma?” Koschei asked and Klariana chuckled._

 

_Yes little Master Theta Sigma and My sister tells me he's quite excited for Academy.” Yes Koschei had forgotten that Klariana was Theta’s aunt it was why he begged for her to be hired._

 

_“Ok I'll do it for Theta.”_

 

“What are you trying to prove Koschei?” Theta sniffled and Koschei smiled

 

“You'll see.” and the memories started

again.

 

_It was right after sex Theta presumed as he was clinging to Koschei who was facing away from him._

 

_“Koschei? I love you.” Theta said and Koschei let out a grunt like word_

 

_“Luh ye too.” he was half asleep!_

 

“Wait a second you were really sleeping!” Theta cried laughing and Koschei grit his teeth.

 

“Yes because believe it or not satisfying you takes a lot!” Koschei hissed and Theta laughed.

 

“We're a couple if Idiots aren't we?” Theta asked and Koschei rolled his eyes.

 

“Shut up and be adorable you fool.”

 

“Love you too Koschei.”

 

He meant it too no matter what the bou did or said Theta knew he'd always be his.

  



End file.
